vampire_diariesfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Damon Salvatore
|Amigos = *Elena Gilbert *Niklaus Mikaelson (Compañeros de crimen) *Bonnie Bennett (Mejor Amiga) *Alaric Saltzman (Mejor Amigo) *Caroline Forbes *Elizabeth Forbes † *Matt Donovan (amigo/enemigo) *Enzo St. John † |Enemigos = *Augustine † *Maggie James † *Markos † *Sloan † *Joseph Salvatore † *Zach Salvatore † *Katherine Pierce † *Nadia Petrova † *Mason Lockwood † *Kol Mikaelson † *Atticus Shane † *Connor Jordan † *Galen Vaughn † *Wes Maxfield † *Aaron Whitmore † *Silas † *Qetsiyah † *Dr. Whitmore † *Frederick † *Lexi Branson † *Julia † *Brady † *Familia Whitmore † *Niklaus Mikaelson *Mikael Mikaelson *Esther Mikaelson † *Jesse † *Kai |Relaciones = *Katherine Pierce (ex-novia) *Caroline Forbes (ex-novia) *Charlotte (ex-novia) *Isobel Flemming (ex-aventura) *Kelly Donovan (ex-aventura) *Vicki Donovan (ex-aventura) *Lexi Branson (ex-aventura) *Rose-Marie (ex-novia) *Rebekah Mikaelson (ex-aventura) *Sage (ex-aventura) *Elena Gilbert (ex-novia) |Intérprete = Ian Somerhalder Gavin Casalegno (Joven, 12 años) |Número de Episodios = 167 (TVD) |Primera aparición = Pilot |Última aparición = What Are You?}} Damon Salvatore es uno de los dos principales protagonistas masculinos de . Damon es un vampiro de 178 años de edad y lejano descendiente de Silas. Fue un antagonista importante en la primera parte de la Primera Temporada. Es el hermano mayor de Stefan Salvatore. Nació durante los años 1800 y vivió en la ciudad colonial de Mystic Falls con su hermano Stefan, su padre, Giuseppe Salvatore, y también con su madre Lillian Salvatore hasta su muerte en 1858. Se convirtió en un vampiro en 1864. En el momento de Su regreso a Mystic Falls, Damon y Stefan no se habían visto en quince años debido a su amarga y violenta relación. En la década de 1950, Damon fue capturado y torturado por la sociedad agustina, dirigida por la familia Whitmore, que experimentó a los vampiros con un "propósito más grande". Durante sus cinco años de cautiverio, conoce a otro prisionero, Enzo, con quien se hizo el mejor amigo. Finalmente, el plan que los dos hicieron fracasó en un momento crítico y pensando que Enzo "murió" por causa de él, Damon apagó su humanidad para reprimir la culpa y la tristeza. Él buscó la venganza, un acto de cazar a cada miembro durante generaciones que finalmente termina con la muerte de Aaron Whitmore. El único propósito de Damon al regresar a Mystic Falls era liberar a su padre Katherine Pierce de una tumba en la que nunca había estado. Damon la amó profundamente después de 145 años. Después de darse cuenta de que Katherine nunca lo amó, su amor por ella se desvanece como su amistad y amor por Elena Gilbert, descendiente de Katherine y doppelgänger, crece. Debido a su impacto en él y la relación de fortalecimiento con su hermano, comienzan a trabajar juntos para proteger a Elena, junto con sus amigos y familiares. Vive con su hermano Stefan, su novia Elena (cuando ella no estaba en la universidad), y su hermano Jeremy Gilbert (después de que Elena quemara su casa) en Salvatore Boarding House. En la Temporada Tres, Damon ocupó el papel de deuteragonista en la primera mitad de la temporada debido a que Stefan cayó presa de Klaus. A lo largo de la serie, su vínculo con Elena crece continuamente y finalmente se enamoran unos de otros. Poco después de su muerte y posterior transición a un vampiro, los sentimientos de Elena por Damon se intensifican lo que la hace admitir su amor por él y comienzan una relación romántica en la cuarta temporada. La relación es complicada cuando se dan cuenta de que, debido a que fue la sangre de Damon la que convirtió a Elena, ella está ligada a él, así que nadie está seguro de si los sentimientos de Elena por Damon son reales o por el vínculo del padre. De las personas que conocen insisten en que, una vez que se rompa el vínculo del padre, Elena volverá a Stefan. Cuando Jeremy muere, Elena apaga sus emociones; Después de que ella los vuelve a encender, el lazo del padre se rompe y Elena revela que su sensación para Damon era real y ella todavía está en amor con él. En la quinta temporada, descubre el estado de no-muertos de Enzo y se vuelven amigos una vez más, sin embargo, una vez que "Elena" rompe con él, él pone fin a su diabólico plan contra la familia Whitmore y luego es inyectado con un compuesto peligroso por Wes Maxfield, causando Él para convertirse en un Agustín Vampiro y el único en existencia. Esta inyección le haría querer sangre de vampiro y no podría dejar de alimentarse hasta que lo matara. Más tarde fue curado gracias a las acciones de Enzo, Stefan y Caroline. Debido al derrumbamiento del otro lado, Damon dio para arriba su vida para ahorrar a sus amados y éste particularmente causó mucho dolor de Elena, de Stefan, y de Alaric. En la Sexta Temporada, Damon y Bonnie están atrapados en un 1994 Prison World, que Damon cree inicialmente que es su propio infierno personal, ya que están reviviendo continuamente un día de su historia que Damon cree que es lo peor que ha hecho. Bonnie está convencida de que su abuela los envió allí y hay una salida. Trabajan juntos para encontrar un camino de regreso a Mystic Falls. También forman una alianza para derrocar a Kai. Durante este tiempo, es capaz de formar una sana amistad con Bonnie, y son capaces de pasar de su pasado y convertirse en amigos. Cuando Bonnie tiene la oportunidad de enviarlo a casa, dejándose sola con Kai, lo hace. Damon inicialmente cree que Bonnie fue asesinada en el proceso, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía está viva, él se determina para encontrar una manera de traerla detrás. Después de regresar a casa, se entera de que Elena ha obligado a Alaric a alejarse de todos sus recuerdos de su relación y trata de ganar su espalda. Damon pronto se entera de la enfermedad de Liz y poco después, ella fallece en el hospital frente a él, dejándolo devastado. Él pronto se reunió con Bonnie que salió del mundo de la prisión y le muestra un vídeo de una misteriosa dama, que resulta ser la madre de Damon. Bonnie había logrado escapar del Mundo Penitenciario de 1994 al ir a Nueva Escocia y recuperar su magia allí a través de la lápida de Qetsiyah. También recogió la cura para el vampirismo allí. Luego le dio a Elena la The Cure y la choca diciendo que va a llevarla con ella y convertirse en humana también. La Cura también deshace el lugar de compulsión Alaric en Elena. Al final de la temporada Kai pone un hechizo en Elena y Bonnie, que mantiene a la ahora humana Elena en un sueño de Bella Durmiente hasta que Bonnie muera, Elena permanecerá dormida. Damon está devastada por esto y dice un difícil adiós a Elena, que la encierran en un ataúd mientras su mejor amiga, Bonnie, vive los días que le quedan. Sus mejores amigos son Elena Gilbert, Alaric Saltzman y Bonnie Bennett. Era amigo íntimo de Elizabeth Forbes hasta su muerte. Él es también antes los mejores amigos con Enzo, con quien él es enemigos actualmente. Damon es miembro de la Familia Salvatore y fue miembro del Town Council. Vida Temprana |-|Vida Humana= thumb|left Damon Salvatore nació el 18 de junio de 1839 a Giuseppe Salvatore y Lillian Salvatore en lo que eventualmente se convertiría en la ciudad de Mystic Falls, Virginia. Es el hijo mayor y primogénito de Giuseppe y Lillian. Durante sus años humanos, Damon fue visto y descrito como rebelde, despreocupado, emocional, independiente, preocupado, inseguro, incomprendido, principiante, impulsivo, competitivo e irresponsable y parecía carecer de un sentido general de dirección. La gente de la ciudad de Mystic Falls incluso describió a Damon como irresponsable y cobarde, incluido su propio padre Giuseppe. La razón de esto es porque Damon se rebeló contra el deseo de la ciudad y de su propio padre, dejando a la Confederación en sus propios términos durante la época de la Guerra Civil. Sin embargo, las razones para que Damon abandone la Confederación es desconocida. En sus años humanos, cuando se trataba del amor, Damon siempre fue visto como el cazador y el perseguidor, lo opuesto a Stefan, que parecía ser más difícil de conseguir y desafiar a las mujeres, especialmente en lo que respecta a Katherine. Damon durante sus años humanos, también mostró tendencias feminizadas con el sexo opuesto. Damon y su padre, Giuseppe, nunca se llevaron bien o tuvieron una relación buena y cercana, y Giuseppe expresó con frecuencia extrema decepción y resentimiento en el Salvatore más viejo. A pesar de su relación muy tensa con Giuseppe durante su vida humana, Damon estaba muy cerca de su hermano menor Stefan y compartieron una relación muy estrecha y vínculo. Damon describió a Stefan como su mejor amigo o compañero y la persona que más confiaba. Sin embargo, los hermanos eventualmente se tensaron después de que Katherine Pierce entró en sus vidas y ambos hermanos comenzaron a competir ferozmente por los afectos de Katherine, con los dos hermanos no siendo consciente de Katherine jugando uno contra el otro. Se convirtió en un vampiro en 1864, cuando tenía 25 años, después de beber la sangre de Katherine Pierce de buena gana y fue disparado por su padre, Giuseppe, después de intentar salvar a Katherine de ser enterrado en la tumba |-|1850= thumb|Damon a los 12 años. Cuando tenía 12 años, su padre era muy abusivo hacia él, quemándolo con un cigarrillo en una cena de acción de gracias. En los ojos de su padre era una lección para su hijo mayor, ya que pensaba que Damon había robado su dinero. Damon, más de 150 años más tarde, se enteró de que era su madre quien robó el dinero de Giuseppe para huir de su marido abusivo, y que planeaba llevar a Stefan y Damon con ella, pero el plan fracasó, como Giuseppe se enteró . A la edad de 17 años, a finales de mayo de 1858, su madre murió de consumo (más tarde se entera que en 2013 este no era el caso). Damon había prometido a Stefan que escribiría el elogio de su madre y lo diría en el funeral de su madre. Justo antes del funeral, Damon viene a Stefan y le ayuda a vestirse. Stefan dice que su padre le dijo que no llorara. Damon responde con que es un niño y que si siente la necesidad de llorar se le permite. Diciendo todo esto, Damon ni siquiera va al funeral. En su lugar se desperdició, volvió a su hermano menor que estaba enojado con él por no aparecer. |-|1863= Como un joven, Damon se unió al ejército Confederado por orden de su padre, para defender el Sur durante la Guerra Civil Americana. Sin embargo, Damon en secreto odiaba todo lo que el Sur representaba, y había estado planeando abandonar durante algún tiempo antes de que su escuadra se uniera al ejército en Gettysburg. Lo único que detuvo a Damon fue el temor a la desaprobación de Giuseppe. Con el tiempo, conoció a un hombre llamado Oscar que lo convenció de seguir sus propias creencias en lugar de su padre. Esa noche, Damon desertó mientras su escuadra fue diezmada durante la siguiente batalla. |-|1864= thumb|Damon y Stefan en 1864 como humanos. Damon nació a Giuseppe Salvatore y Lillian Salvatore el 18 de junio de 1839 en la pequeña ciudad de Mystic Falls, Virginia. Su hermano menor Stefan Salvatore es ocho años más joven que él, y los dos estaban muy cerca cuando eran humanos. Se unió al Ejército Confederado en algún momento, volviendo cuando estaba de licencia para pasar tiempo en el Salvatore Estate. thumb|left|Damon en 1864. Sin embargo, Damon odiaba secretamente todo. No se sabe cómo o cuándo Damon descubrió que Katherine era un vampiro, pero a diferencia de Stefan, no la temió ni la rechazó y voluntariamente bebió su sangre. Una vez le demostró uno de sus trucos para asegurar a las víctimas, que estaba tendido en medio de un camino para detener a los viajeros que pudieran pasar. Aunque mostró una vacilación inicial, Damon incluso la besó mientras la sangre de una víctima todavía manchaba sus labios. thumb|Damon y Katherine Damon quería renunciar a su vida humana y pasar una eternidad con Katherine, y rogó a Stefan que guardara el secreto de su padre, que era miembro del Concejo Municipal y un enemigo del vampiro. Cuando Stefan reveló inadvertidamente que Katherine era un vampiro, fue llevada por la gente del pueblo. Su padre estaba furioso y regañó a Damon por tratar de ocultar su secreto y protegerla. Damon estaba furioso con Stefan, pero Stefan aceptó trabajar con él para rescatarla. En medio de su atrevido plan, ambos fueron fusilados y asesinados por Giuseppe, que se avergonzaba de sus hijos por simpatizar y amar a un vampiro. Ambos murieron con la sangre de Katherine en sus sistemas, pero Damon despertó primero y presenció la quema de la Iglesia de Fell, donde la gente del pueblo había encarcelado a los vampiros, incluyendo a Katherine. |-|1912= thumb|Damon y Stefan en 1912. Damon vio a Stefan en 1912 por primera vez en 48 años desde que hicieron la transición; Ambos habían regresado a Mystic Falls para el entierro de su sobrino. Después de una vacilación inicial, Damon accedió a tomar una copa con Stefan y ponerse al día. Cuando se estaba alimentando de un ser humano solo, el vampiro Sage lo encontró y comentó su falta de placer por la comida. Damon parecía contento de alimentar lo suficiente como para sobrevivir, pero Sage lo animó a disfrutarlo, a tener placer en ser un vampiro. Una vez que lo persuadieron, trató de que Stefan disfrutara de la comida y le dijo que se alimentara de sangre humana de nuevo. Stefan se alimentó tanto de su víctima que le arrancó la cabeza, sorprendiendo a los dos hermanos. Furioso con Damon por hacerle beber sangre humana, corrió y Damon no lo persiguió. |-|1942= thumb|left|Damon y Charlotte en 1942. Damon vivía en Nueva Orleáns con un vampiro al que se había convertido llamada Charlotte. Damon pronto notó un patrón de comportamiento extraño de la mujer, en que cada orden que le dio, incluso aparentemente inocuo, ella siguió con un entusiasmo espantoso. Buscó la guía de la bruja Valerie LaMarche para romper el vínculo de Sire entre él y Charlotte, y la bruja le dijo que necesitaba un sacrificio humano de 12 personas para hacer el hechizo. Damon mató a las 12 personas, pero no pudo encontrar a Val para realizar el hechizo que necesitaba. Terminó pidiendo a Charlotte que contara cada ladrillo en cada edificio de Nueva Orleans y lo encontrara en la esquina de Bourbon y Dumaine. Salió de Nueva Orleans poco después... thumb|Damon y Lexi Stefan y Lexi encontraron a Damon mientras estaba en Nueva Orleans. Ante la insistencia de Lexi, Stefan trató de hacer las paces con su hermano antes de enviarlo al frente norteafricano de la guerra. Después de una primera vacilación, Damon pareció feliz de reunirse con su hermano después de treinta años de diferencia, y los dos pasaron la noche hablando. Damon incluso sugirió que podría unirse a Stefan y salir a la guerra con él, pero Lexi dejó en claro que no aprobaba la idea. Sus preocupaciones parecían justificadas especialmente después de que Charlotte trajo una víctima sangrante al bar donde estaban hablando y Stefan comenzó a perderlo ante la visión y el olor de la sangre humana. Más tarde, Damon estaba listo para salir con Stefan cuando Lexi le habló de él, citando su estilo de vida despilfarrador y cómo el comportamiento de Damon no sería bueno para la rehabilitación de Stefan. Dándose cuenta de que tal vez tenía razón, Damon decidió no irse, y se fue de la estación de tren sin explicarle a Stefan. |-|1953-1958= thumb|Damon y Enzo. En 1953, Joseph Salvatore atrajo a Damon a Mystic Falls para entregarlo al Dr. Whitmore. Después de que Joseph inyectara a Damon con verbena, Damon lo mató, pero el doctor Whitmore entró en la habitación poco después e inyectó a Damon otra dosis de vervain. Cuando se despertó fue atado a una mesa y el Dr. Whitmore cortó uno de sus ojos, para experimentar y estudiar las habilidades de curación de vampiros. Damon fue llevado a una celda y en la celda a su lado estaba otro vampiro llamado Enzo. Los dos vampiros se unieron y fue la amistad de Enzo lo que permitió a Damon aferrarse a su humanidad. El Dr. Whitmore siguió torturando y realizando experimentos en él y lo llamó 21051. Cada año Whitmore mostraría el resto de Augustine Damon y Enzo y demostraría su investigación sobre la fiesta anual de Año Nuevo. Enzo entonces se le ocurrió un plan para uno de ellos dos beberían la ración de sangre otros con el fin de aumentar su fuerza hasta la próxima víspera de Año Nuevo. Damon fue el afortunado y cuando llegó el próximo partido de Año Nuevo, se liberó de sus cadenas y mató a todos los miembros de Agustín mientras el edificio se incendiaba. Enzo estaba todavía atrapado en su jaula y Damon intentó liberarlo, pero las barras de la jaula estaban empapadas de verbena y no podía sacarlo. Damon sabía que si se iba a salvar a sí mismo, tenía que dejar de preocuparse por Enzo, así que cambió su humanidad. Ahora, sin importarle, dejó a Enzo para quemar vivo. Después de estar finalmente libre de cinco años de tortura, Damon cumplió la promesa que hizo a Enzo de matar a todos los miembros de la familia Whitmore, pero uno y dejar que esa persona tuviera una familia y matarlos a uno y lo mismo una y otra vez . Damon hizo exactamente eso y entre los que él mató eran los padres de Aaron Whitmore y Aaron era uno de los que él mantuvo vivo. |-|1960= thumb|left|Damon en 1960 Habían pasado dos años desde que Damon escapó de la celda de Agustín, y todavía tenía su humanidad apagada. El 8 de noviembre de 1960, durante la noche de la elección, una señora le pidió a Damon una entrevista. Ella le hizo preguntas relacionadas con el terrible incendio en Whitmore House y luego trató de atacarlo con una inyección de verbena, pero Damon fácilmente la detuvo. Cuando se enteró de que era un miembro de Augustine, se rasgó la cabeza. Décadas más tarde Damon descubre que la chica que mató fue en realidad el verdadero amor de Enzo, Maggie James. |-|1977= thumb|Damon y Will. Damon vivió en la ciudad de Nueva York durante los años 70, donde mantuvo una vida salvaje llena de fiestas y alimentándose de la gente. En ese momento, él todavía tenía su humanidad apagado y mató a los lugareños de Nueva York; Un pronto a ser alimentado por la víctima preguntó si él era el Hijo de Sam, a lo que Damon respondió, "Hijo de Giuseppe, pero lo suficientemente cerca". Damon era amigo de Will, otro vampiro, que dirigía un bar y dejaba que Damon se alimentara de la gente allí, mientras que a cambio, Damon robó la identificación de su víctima para él. thumb|left Lexi finalmente había encontrado a Damon y le había dicho que ella y Stefan habían oído todo sobre la vida actual de Damon y que Stefan estaba preocupado por él. Lexi trató de ayudar a Damon recuperar su humanidad, pero Damon rechazó su oferta. Sin embargo, Lexi era terca y se quedó con Damon durante los siguientes seis meses. Había conseguido que Damon hablara de Katherine Pierce, pensando que si hablaba de ella, su interruptor se encendería. Damon engaña a Lexi para que piense que su humanidad estaba de vuelta y que los dos tienen una noche llena de sexo salvaje. thumb A la mañana siguiente, Lexi se despertó en un techo porque la luz del sol le quemaba la piel. Trató de escapar abriendo la puerta para meterse en la de Billy, pero estaba cerrada. Entonces descubrió la verdad: Damon la había engañado. Damon le dijo que era su manera de volver a ella por molestarle durante los últimos seis meses. Dejó a Lexi en el techo, dejándola atrapada hasta el anochecer. Fue revelado en The Cell, que Damon apagó su humanidad en la década de 1950 porque no podía lidiar con el dolor de dejar a Enzo atrás mientras se escapaba de la Augustine Society. |-|1994= thumb|left|Damon visita a Stefan. En abril de 1994 (después de que Kurt Cobain murió), Damon con su humanidad todavía apagado, aparece en la puerta de Stefan, queriendo hacer las paces. Zach Salvatore, el dueño de la casa y su sobrino, permite a Damon en la promesa de Stefan que lo mantendrá en línea. Zach ha estado viviendo con Gail que está embarazada de su hijo. Stefan advierte a Damon que se mantenga alejado de ellos alegando que ambos están con verbena. thumb Un día, en una fiesta, Damon coquetea con una joven Liz Forbes. Stefan toma una foto de Zach y Gail y nota marcas de mordisco en la muñeca de Gail. Luego se enfrenta a Damon para alimentarse de Gail y después de que Damon obligue a Liz a olvidar que jamás lo conoció, Damon confiesa que cambió el café de Zach y Gail por un poco de comida en casa. Un Stefan enojado le recuerda a Damon que esta gente confía en ellos y luego se quita el cuello. thumb|left Damon se despierta en el cobertizo sin su anillo de luz del día. Stefan quiere saber lo que Damon realmente está haciendo allí, y Damon dice que quería sentir una conexión con su humanidad de nuevo. Trata de convencer a Stefan para ir en un viaje por carretera con él. En su lugar, Stefan recuerda a Damon de todas las veces que ha arruinado su vida y cómo él no puede parecer ayudar a hacerlo. Damon entiende que es un no para un viaje por carretera entonces. thumb|180px El 10 de mayo de 1994, Stefan y Zach escuchan gritos y corren a la biblioteca para encontrar cuerpos por todas partes y Damon cubierto de sangre, manteniendo a Gail rehén. Él exige su anillo de luz del día de Stefan, que lo devuelve, dándose cuenta de que nunca se librará de Damon. Damon da su propia versión de su pasado. Damon dice: "En 1912, te mostré quién eras, Stefan, en 1942 te di tu libertad y en 1977 casi maté a tu mejor amigo porque debería haber estado allí para ayudarme. Llevarte una eternidad para pagarme ". Luego mata a Gail atacándola y se va. |-|2007= Damon convierte a una mujer llamada Isobel en un vampiro después de que ella pidió que lo volvieran. Más tarde se encontrará y se enamorará de su hija Elena Gilbert, que también será convertido en un vampiro por su sangre, pero no a propósito. Personalidad |-|Humano= thumb|Damon como humano Damon era originalmente un joven muy libre de espíritu, que era mejor amigo de su hermano menor Stefan Salvatore, los cuales fueron instantáneamente heridos con la vampira Katherine Pierce. Él tenía una relación positiva con Stefan y él sostuvo su posición como hermano mayor en la alta consideración, siendo el uno para enseñar a Stefan cómo luchar cuando eran más jóvenes. Como un humano, Damon también tenía un sentido del deber cuando se inscribió en la confederación, sin embargo su padre lo vio como muy irresponsable e imprudente, lo que demuestra que era un espíritu muy libre que hacía las cosas por un capricho, no teniendo en cuenta a lo que la gente pensamiento. Damon podía ser considerado mucho el contrario a su hermano en muchos aspectos. Mientras que ambos eran respetuosos y cortés, Damon tenía un lado oscuro que vino jugar cuando él se enamoró de Katherine, mientras que inicialmente aterrorizado en la perspectiva, su amor para Katherine y la dependencia para sus afectos hicieron la opción fácil y él la bebió voluntariamente Sangre y conspiró con ella para matar seres humanos inocentes, un rasgo que pasó a su estilo de vida de vampiro. Damon era muy ingenuo como un ser humano, amaba a Katherine de manera profunda e imprudente, sin importar las consecuencias y no le importaba que su padre se avergonzara de él. Su vida despreocupada se vino abajo cuando Stefan traicionó a Damon aludiendo a su padre que Katherine era un vampiro; Información que resultó en que Katherine fuera atrapada y llevada a una iglesia para ser quemada, haciendo todo lo que pudiera para recuperarla, aunque resultara en su muerte. |-|Vampiro= Después de convertirse en un vampiro, dejó el lado de Stefan, sin querer participar en la vida del hombre que lo traicionó. Él mantuvo egoísta el hecho de que Katherine todavía estaba viva de Stefan, celosa que su hermano también había sido dado vuelta por su amante compartido. En el momento en que aparece en la primera temporada, ha estado alejado de Stefan durante por lo menos ochenta años (incluyendo la reunión en 1912), e inmediatamente comienza a burlarse de su hermano, como una versión más fría y callosa de su ser humano. thumb A lo largo de la primera temporada, Damon finge ser arrogante y sarcástico, mostrando poco o ningún respeto por la vida humana y usando cualquier persona que pueda conseguir sus manos como sus juguetes personales. Él muestra piedad ni a Caroline Forbes ni a Vicki Donovan, ni siquiera a matar al entrenador de fútbol de Stefan para "probar" que no le queda humanidad. También es retratado como un vampiro muy impulsivo, conocido por su comportamiento autodestructivo y su mente sádica y tortuosa. A pesar de esto, él se centra en su único objetivo: sacar a Katherine de la tumba. Esto demuestra su capacidad de planificación y previsión, y ciertamente la paciencia de esperar ciento cuarenta y cinco años para que el cometa necesario regrese. Después de que se descubre que Katherine ha estado viva todo el tiempo, y su razón para hacer las cosas que ha estado haciendo se rompió, Damon se vuelve más peligroso porque bebe alcohol constantemente, vinculándose con otros en el bar. Se burla destructivamente de Alaric Saltzman por matar a su esposa, Isobel Flemming, pero se confunde cuando descubre que Isobel es la madre biológica de Elena. Él tienta a su hermano con sangre humana, aunque sabe exactamente lo que Stefan solía ser, y cuando Stefan se va del fondo, Damon ayuda a Elena a desintoxicación. También realmente agradece a Bonnie Bennett por inhabilitar el dispositivo que podría matarlo, sorprendiéndola con su sinceridad. Cada vez que su hermano se pone en una situación que pone en peligro su vida, Damon lo protege, pero no tiene miedo de causar daño no letal a Stefan. A pesar de su ira con Stefan por sus acciones en el pasado, se cuelga, protegiéndolo y trabajando con él, a veces destruyendo lo bueno de su vida. Su relación perpleja parece centrarse alrededor de Elena, que los ancla a Mystic Falls. Elena es la rareza del comportamiento de Damon, la anomalía que hace que su personalidad esté lejos de ser psicópata. En el comienzo de la primera temporada, Stefan está dispuesto a renunciar a su hermano, creyendo que es un monstruo irreparable, pero Damon muestra verdadero sentimiento por Elena. Elena Gilbert es físicamente idéntica a Katherine, la mujer que lo convirtió en un vampiro, haciéndola no sólo un constante recordatorio de lo que le pasó a él y Stefan, sino una tentación de dejar que la historia se repita. Cuando Katherine revela que nunca lo amó (en el comienzo de la segunda temporada), Damon reacciona tratando de hacer que Elena admita que lo ama, y cuando le dice que ama a Stefan, reacciona impulsivamente, disparado por Katherine Y Elena eligiendo a su hermano en lugar de él. Él mata al hermano de Elena, pasando muchas semanas después tratando de compensar a Elena, mostrando verdadero arrepentimiento por sus acciones. Su relación comenzó con burlas y crueldad, pero ella se convirtió en lo que se aferra a la humanidad; Se convirtió en su protector ocasional, un guardián de las clases. Sus acciones impulsivas a menudo la alejan, pero ella se niega a dejarlo morir, y él hace lo mismo por ella. Con Elena influenciándolo a lo largo de la segunda y tercera temporada, Damon se vuelve ligeramente más amable, aunque sólo sea por el hecho de que ya no mata y atormenta atentamente a los humanos sin una buena razón, y se controla para ser fuerte por el amor de Elena. Prueba que es capaz de amor, nobleza, lealtad y abnegación, enmascarando la más intensa de sus emociones para ahorrarse de parecer débil, pero expresando lo suficiente como para atraer a un círculo muy pequeño de amigos (que más tarde expulsa). Él continúa afirmando que sus emociones pueden ser apagadas, pero varios vampiros más viejos revelan que esto es una mentira; Después de cierto tiempo, un vampiro tiene que fingir que no puede sentir. La única vez que Damon había admitido su dolor fue cuando Elena le dijo que nunca lo volvería a besar, a lo que él respondió: "Ahora estoy herido". Alrededor de la mitad de la tercera temporada, Damon cree que Elena está tratando de convertirlo en Stefan constantemente diciéndole que sea el "mejor hombre". Otros lo subestiman y, para demostrar que no le importa, mata a Alaric, con quien había desarrollado una fuerte amistad. Él también pasa tiempo tratando de arreglárselas con Alaric después de que su anillo lo traiga de vuelta a la vida, tratándolo como un amigo a pesar de que Alaric está extremadamente enojado con él. También se arrebata y se alimenta del padre de Caroline, y, después de una pelea muy violenta con Caroline, se enfrenta a Elena. Incluso es cruel con ella, acusándola de intentar convertirlo en algo que no es. Su agitación interior continúa cuando reaparece Katherine, y él imprudentemente toma su oferta de un 'viaje por carretera', dejando a Elena indefensa sólo porque él está enojado con ella. Cuando regresa, muestra auténtico arrepentimiento y, en uno de sus momentos más modestos del espectáculo, le dice que nunca la dejará de nuevo, mostrando su amor extremo y devoción a Elena, y su pesar por hacer Otra decisión impulsiva. Al final de la quinta temporada, Damon toma la decisión más grande que haya tomado; Sacrificando su vida para salvar a su hermano ya todos los demás de los que se preocupa por el otro lado. No pudo regresar en el proceso, pero agradeció a Elena que se convirtiera en parte de su vida y por enamorarse de él. |-|Vampiro Augustine= Cuando Damon se alimentó de Joey en Total Eclipse of the Heart, se demostró que no tenía remordimiento ni culpa por haber arrancado la cabeza del joven vampiro. |-|Fantasma= La personalidad de Damon como Fantasma era muy parecida a su personalidad como un Vampiro. Sin embargo, pareció acercarse a Bonnie Bennett, y los dos conocieron a Malachai y crecieron para tener un odio mutuo hacia él. Apariencia :Artículo Principal: Damon Sslvatore / Apariencia thumb|left Damon es muy guapo, estando de 5'10" de altura con un físico bien construido, tonificado Su aspecto físico es que alrededor de un 24-25 años de edad, a pesar de ser más de 170. Damon tiene una tez clara con tonos de oliva y tiene un fuerte. Estructura ósea con huesos altos de las mejillas y una línea de mandíbula sólida Posee un pelo casi castaño oscuro casi negro que cuelga justo por encima de sus orejas, generalmente con estilo en un desorden casual, a veces gelificado para ocasiones especiales. Las pestañas y las cejas, una sonrisa de "chico malo", se le puede describir como relativamente atlético, alto, fuerte, sexy y seductor. thumb El estilo de la ropa de Damon ha permanecido algo similar a través de la serie, favoreciendo generalmente ropa más oscura; Camisas negras, camisetas y botas debajo de pantalones vaqueros oscuros y pantalones negros, aunque en ocasiones se ha visto luciendo colores más claros. Damon rara vez se ve sin sus chaquetas de cuero y su diseñador de ropa favorito es "John Varvatos". En eventos especiales, tales como bailes, lleva trajes elegantes como esmoquin y zapatos de vestir. Como vampiro, lleva un gran anillo lapislázuli de luz natural encantado por Emily Bennett, como un medio para caminar alrededor de la luz del sol como un vampiro. El anillo tiene la cresta de Salvatore y un "D" incrustado para su primer nombre. En los flashbacks, como un ser humano en la era de 1860, Damon generalmente llevaba el mismo atuendo que su hermano menor; Stefan, incluyendo camisas de vestir con tirantes, chalecos, abrigos, sombreros, corbatas y botas de cuero como su estilo habitual. Su esquema de color como humano era mucho más ligero, Damon fue visto llevando un chaleco rojo, pero aún formal, mostrando la riqueza de la familia Salvatore. Su pelo era un poco más largo en estilo, con rizos leves, mostrando una apariencia mucho más juvenil. Poderes y Habilidades |-|Vampiro= Damon posee todos los poderes y habilidades estándar de un vampiro no original. Él ha demostrado ser un luchador experimentado fácilmente capaz de someter a sus enemigos. Siendo que Damon tiene más de 170 años, es un vampiro viejo y poderoso. Para los estándares de vampiros, es un vampiro relativamente joven y no original que aparece en la serie, junto con su hermano menor, Stefan. La ventaja inicial de Damon (ser más fuerte y más rápido) sobre su hermano fue debido a que él era más viejo y regularmente consumía sangre humana. Debido a esto, Damon es físicamente capaz de batir fácilmente a los vampiros más jóvenes, aunque se le ha mostrado capaz de enfrentarse a vampiros mucho más antiguos que él, esto se debe en parte a su determinación. Aunque en última instancia, sigue siendo inferior a los de los vampiros mucho más antiguos como Katherine Pierce, Pearl y Annabelle Zhu y los Originals para nombrar unos pocos. Sin embargo, dado su intelecto, se ha demostrado que lleva a los vampiros a través de ataques sorpresa, como la lucha contra el antiguo vampiro, Elijah Mikaelson con la ayuda de su hermano y Kol sorprendente con su super-velocidad. Damon, cuando está en plena fuerza, puede ser extremadamente peligroso, especialmente al luchar por los que ama. Al igual que cuando Damon, junto a Stefan, fueron capaces de luchar contra Katherine Pierce, un vampiro no original de 538 años de edad, aunque todavía superó a los dos. Damon también es un usuario muy hábil de la compulsión mental. Se ha demostrado que Damon usa este poder de manera eficaz muchas veces durante el largo curso de la serie. La compulsión mental permanece hasta la fecha como uno de los poderes más frecuentemente usados por Damon de ser un vampiro. Stefan ha señalado que cuando está en plena potencia y enojado, Damon puede ser muy peligroso. Esto se evidencia evidentemente en situaciones concernientes a Elena Gilbert. En Live Through This, Damon se emocionó emocionalmente cuando supo que era la idea de Lily colocar el hechizo de sueño en Elena. Esto llevó a Damon a enfadarse y golpear a su madre, estrangulándola. Inicialmente, la fuerza de Damon era mucho más poderosa que la de Stefan debido a la frecuente alimentación de los humanos, Stefan no estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a él sin una ventaja y le dijo a su sobrino que no sería capaz de vencer a Damon sin alimentarse con los humanos, algo que Damon dijo Él antes. Más adelante en la serie la distancia de poder entre los hermanos acortó como Damon menos frecuentemente y por lo general en bloodbags, y Stefan puede haber moderado en algún momento como lo demuestran las batallas donde Stefan es capaz de luchar uniformemente contra su hermano aunque Damon todavía gana las peleas. |-|Vampiro Augustine= En No Exit, Damon parecía tener un aumento en la fuerza cada vez que sentía el impulso de alimentarse con sangre de vampiro, tenía todas las habilidades que un vampiro normal tendría excepto, mejorado a otros niveles haciéndolo mucho más poderoso que los vampiros que son mucho Mayor que él. Por ejemplo, Damon fue capaz de liberarse de sus cadenas en cuestión de segundos cuando Enzo lo encadenó. Aunque esto es algo que cualquier otro vampiro podría no ser capaz de hacer. Debilidades Todas las debilidades típicas de un vampiro no original. Relaciones Guiseppe Salvatore No se sabe mucho sobre la relación, sin embargo, basado en flashbacks y lo que se ha mencionado, Damon nunca tuvo una buena relación con Giuseppe, porque era físicamente abusivo hacia su hijo sin razón aparente, como un niño Damon estaba aterrorizado de su padre . Cuando tenía 12 años, Giuseppe hizo que Damon comiera su pavo para la cena de Acción de Gracias. Durante la cena, Giuseppe demandó saber quién le quitó su dinero, Damon se tomó la culpa (por algo que no hizo) porque tenía miedo de lo que Giuseppe puede hacer a Stefan, como un castigo por robar su dinero, quemó a Damon con Un cigarro, presumiblemente seguirá abusando de él hasta que fuera un adulto. Como un adulto, Damon ya no estaba aterrorizado de padre, hasta el punto que abiertamente le faltaba el respeto, cuando vio que su hijo Damon, junto con Stefan estaban tratando de rescatar a Katherine después de que había sido capturado, decidió disparar y matar Para ahorrarse la vergüenza de tener hijos simpatizantes de vampiros, no tenía culpa ni remordimiento por este vil acto suyo, se puede asumir que Damon ahora desprecia a Giuseppe por lo que le hizo, después de enterarse de que su propio padre era su Asesino, es probable que él no llorar o afligirse por su muerte después de Giuseppe fue asesinado por Stefan. En la actualidad, Damon rara vez habla de su padre, cuando habla de él; Es de una manera negativa, y él (correctamente) cree que no es más que un monstruo. Stefan Salvatore :Artículo Principal: Stefan y Damon thumb|Stefan y Damon Stefan es el hermano menor de Damon. Cuando eran humanos estaban muy cerca, mejores amigos hasta la llegada de la hermosa Katherine Pierce. Después de la "muerte" de Katherine, Damon juró hacer de la vida de Stefan una miseria, y tuvo éxito en 1912 haciéndolo perder el control de sí mismo, cincuenta años después de su última reunión. En la década de 1940, por primera vez desde su transición, Damon mostró un raro desinterés al retirarse de su plan de unirse a Stefan en la guerra, por lo que Stefan podría tratar de controlar sus impulsos, como Damon habría sido una mala influencia. A pesar de no saber la verdad del acto desinteresado de Damon, Stefan todavía devolvió el favor a su hermano en los años 70, enviando Lexi para ayudar a Damon a girar en su humanidad. De estos vislumbres del pasado, se demuestra que mientras que pueden hacia fuera a pesar del otro, profundamente abajo cuidan verdad. Antes de la primera temporada, los hermanos no se habían visto desde principios de la década de 1990, ya que su relación había sido muy violenta y amarga. Debido a la influencia de Katherine se convirtieron en enemigos, sin embargo, recientemente han comenzado a reparar su relación de tensión debido a Elena Gilbert, irónicamente descendiente de Katherine y doppelgänger. A través de las estaciones, ambos se enamoraron de Elena y mientras ella era el factor que los unió, ella es también la tensión más grande en la compleja relación del hermano. En el final de la cuarta temporada, aunque Stefan estaba desconsolado por la elección de Elena, admitió que estaba feliz por Damon. A través de esto, han demostrado hasta qué punto su relación ha venido de su pasado violento. Mientras que su relación continuará siendo probada, a través de los altos y bajos, es evidente que los dos comparten un fuerte vínculo fraternal. En la temporada 5, tienen algunos problemas, pero parecen estar llevándose mejor como hermanos y parecen mostrar mucho más cuidado y preocupación por el otro, aunque su vínculo se prueba a través del tiempo. Después del sacrificio de Damon, Stefan se descompone al perder la única familia que le queda. Varios meses más tarde, Damon regresa a la vida después de varios meses, reuniendo a los hermanos. Elena Gilbert :Artículo Principal: Elena y Damon thumb|Elena y Damon Elena Gilbert es el amor de la vida de Damon. Ella no es sólo su novia sino también su mejor amiga. A medida que la serie avanzaba, se enamoró de Elena. Primero conoció a Elena cuando estuvo en Mystic Falls buscando su objeto de obsesión durante más de un siglo, Katherine Pierce. Luego habló con Elena pero después, la obligó a olvidar su reunión. Luego volvió a encontrarse con Elena en el Salvatore Boarding House cuando buscaba a Stefan. Después de un tiempo, Elena empezó a ver a Damon como egocéntrico, violento, sociopático y cruel, sobre todo cuando se enteró de que continuamente abusaba, usaba y mordía a su mejor amiga, Caroline Forbes, en contra de su voluntad. Ella se horrorizó al descubrir que Damon también estaba detrás de todos los asesinatos e inusuales ataques "animales" en Mystic Falls. Originalmente, Damon fingió que le disgustaba a Elena y era bastante apático acerca de si Elena vivía o moría (más tarde en la temporada 5 confesó el futuro que había visto todo el tiempo: "Elena, lo he visto desde el primer segundo que puse los ojos tú."). Aunque, Damon se sintió atraído por Elena, sobre todo debido al hecho de que Elena tiene un extraño parecido con el objeto de su obsesión durante más de un siglo, Katherine. Aunque Damon y Elena a menudo se pelean y no se llevan bien, Elena comenzó a calentarle lentamente mientras lo conocía, haciéndose amigo de él en el proceso. Pero ella todavía mantuvo su distancia debido al constante comportamiento inmoral e impulsivo de Damon. La amistad de Damon y Elena se profundiza con el tiempo y los dos se vuelven más cercanos, con Damon refugiado por Elena y Elena desarrollando sentimientos por Damon. Damon ha admitido en repetidas ocasiones que está enamorado de Elena, sin embargo, Elena ha admitido que ella lo ama también. Damon le dijo una vez a Elena que la amaba, pero que no la merecía, pero Stefan sí. Luego la obligó a olvidar su confesión después. A diferencia de Stefan, Damon es visto como extremadamente egoísta cuando se trata de Elena, dispuesto a poner la vida de Elena antes que nadie, incluidos los seres queridos de Elena. Ha sido una consistencia a lo largo de la serie que a pesar de que Elena se preocupa profundamente por Damon y tiene sentimientos por él, ella todavía ama fuertemente a Stefan y lo ha elegido en varias ocasiones sobre Damon mucho a la decepción de Damon. Pero Elena y Damon están aún más cerca que nunca, y la tensión sexual entre ellos ha aumentado a medida que las emociones de Elena se intensificaron. Durante la Temporada 4, Stefan termina su relación con Elena debido a que ya no lucha contra los sentimientos que tiene por Damon. Elena admitió a Damon que él era la razón de su rompimiento con Stefan y con Jeremy que intentaba matarla, Elena tuvo que moverse con Damon. Stefan se mueve cuando ella se mueve debido a la relación entre ella y Damon. Damon y Elena también tuvieron relaciones sexuales por primera vez y se convirtieron en una verdadera pareja la noche en que se mudó con él. A pesar de ser hijo de él, sus sentimientos por él son reales y ella lo amaba antes de que fuera un vampiro. El vampirismo sólo magnificaba lo que ya existía. Ella no va a renunciar a él. Él puede ser egoísta con sus sentimientos, pero no lo lamenta - cuando el empuje viene a empujar, siempre la pondrá primero y es por la misma razón que siempre la está salvando cuando ella lo necesita. Damon saca a un lado de Elena que ninguno de sus amores pasados han podido y la desafía de una manera que nadie más puede. Él no se ha aprovechado de Elena cuando ha tenido la oportunidad. Por lo general, juega limpio con ella, y siempre está diciendo que ella es la única mujer que tiene que hacer lo correcto. Cuando Damon y Elena están juntos en la misma habitación, la tensión sexual entre ellos crepita y aparece como una chispa. E incluso cuando no están diciendo nada, el par puede llevar a cabo conversaciones enteras a través del contacto visual y el lenguaje corporal. Damon la ama incondicionalmente sin esperar nada a cambio porque es quien es. Él la ama de cualquier manera, humana o vampiro. Actualmente está tratando de encontrar su identidad sin Elena en su vida debido a que Kai Parker conectó la vida de Elena con la de Bonnie Bennett (Elena entró en un sueño profundo y se quedará dormida hasta que Bonnie muera de manera natural). Debido a los deseos de Elena de mantener a Bonnie viva ya la creciente amistad de Damon con Bonnie, Elena decidió quedarse dormida y deseó tanto a Bonnie como a Damon una vida feliz mientras dormía. Damon está esperando el día que Elena despierta, para que puedan compartir una vida humana juntos debido a la decisión de Elena de llevar la Curación al vampirismo. Alaric Saltzman :Artículo Principal: Damon y Alaric. thumb|Damon y Alaric Alaric es el mejor amigo de Damon. Comenzó antagonista el uno hacia el otro desde Alaric sabía que había sido Damon que posiblemente había matado a su esposa, pero más tarde resultó que no estaba muerta y que de hecho había sido convertido en un vampiro por Damon. A partir de ese momento, se han mostrado como cada vez más cerca y que a menudo se unen para luchar contra las amenazas habituales a la ciudad. Alaric es el único (excepto Elena) que llama a Damon un amigo. Se ven a menudo bebiendo juntos; A menudo se ve que se burlan entre sí también. A lo largo de la serie, se convierten en hermanos. Hacia el final de la tercera temporada, Alaric se convirtió en un Vampiro Original de Esther y se alimentó de Bonnie para completar su transición y luego tomó la Estaca de Roble Blanco de Bonnie. Alaric murió en los brazos de Damon en el final de la temporada 3, momentos después de la muerte de Elena, causando que Damon se rompiera al perder a su mejor amigo ya la chica que amaba, ya que las vidas de Alaric y Elena estaban vinculadas. Pero cuando Alaric aparece como un fantasma, aprendemos que siempre estará cuidando a Damon. En la temporada final 5, Damon renuncia a su vida para salvar a sus seres queridos, incluyendo Alaric, que estaban todavía en el otro lado, lo que causa Alaric mucha pena de perder a su mejor amigo. Cuando Damon vuelve, él se enfurece con Alaric por extraer los recuerdos de Elena de su vida y amor apasionado que compartieron. Después de un tiempo, Damon se supera y perdona a Alaric. Hacia el final de la estación 6, Alaric tiene Damon como su mejor hombre en su boda. Bonnie Bennett :Artículo Principal: Damon y Bonnie thumb|Damon y Bonnie La relación de Damon con Bonnie comenzó originalmente antagonista, particularmente de Bonnie. Bonnie sólo salvaría a Damon por el bien de Elena y los dos a menudo se ven obligados a trabajar juntos por el bien de sus amigos y seres queridos. En la temporada 4, Damon parecía realmente interesarse por Bonnie cuando se perdió en Novia Scotia y se negó a partir sin ella. En la quinta temporada, se sorprendió al escuchar la muerte de Bonnie y asistió a su funeral. En el final de la temporada, se quedaron atrapados en The Other Side y se tomaron las manos mientras se derrumba. Terminan atrapados en un mundo prisionero de 1994 durante cuatro meses. Esta vez impactó significativamente su relación, trabajando juntos para encontrar una salida y unir tanto como argumentaban. Damon demostró ser protector de Bonnie amenazando a Kai: "Podemos estar teniendo un poco de desacuerdo, pero no ponga nunca una mano en ella." Bonnie se sacrificó para dejar que Damon fuera a casa. A cambio, Damon trabajó para traerla de vuelta. Luego se reunieron en Let Her Go y se abrazaron. Cuando Bonnie es mágicamente vinculado a Elena poner en una maldición durmiendo en el final de la temporada seis, Damon en última instancia, optó por salvar a una Bonnie morir de Kai en lugar de dejarla morir para despertar a Elena. Al comienzo de la temporada 7, Damon comenzó a resentir a Bonnie viviendo mientras Elena estaba maldita y vacilaba una vez para salvar su vida. Damon, sin embargo, reconoció a Bonnie como su "mejor amigo" y que ella se quedó con él hasta que Elena se despierta. Los dos superan esto y crecen más cerca que nunca, protegiéndose y cuidándose el uno del otro. Se unen contra Rayna y los herejes. Después de que Bonnie casi muere para protegerlo, Damon decide desecar hasta que Elena se despierte para evitar que la pongan en peligro ya su hermano. Esto duele a Bonnie, ya que no dijo adiós, y esto forzó su amistad. Tres años más tarde, Damon es despertado por Stefan como Rayna Cruz es después de ellos una vez más. Stefan, Enzo, Damon y Bonnie trabajan juntos para detener a Rayna. Esto distorsiona la relación de Damon y Bonnie aún más, sin embargo, aliados de todos modos mientras Damon pide el perdón de Bonnie. Sin embargo, una vez que derroten a Rayna, sus poderes supernatural de la cazadora del vampiro se transfieren a Bonnie. Bonnie está cableada para odiar a Damon una vez más, sólo peor que nunca, ya que la magia está controlando a Bonnie. Damon trata de llegar a través de ella, incluso por insultarla y arrancar su corazón en un sueño por tratar de conseguir la verdadera Bonnie de nuevo, pero esto no funciona y sólo enfurece Bonnie más. Damon más tarde quemará el último Everlasting, conectado con el lado de la cazadora de Bonnie, y esto curó a Bonnie de la maldición de la cazadora de vampiros. Poco después, Bonnie y Enzo chistes con Damon en el otro extremo del teléfono y esto confirma que Bonnie le ha perdonado y que son mejores amigos de nuevo. Sin embargo, Damon escucha misteriosamente la voz de Elena en la bóveda del arsenal y se siente atraído por ella, a pesar de las protestas de Enzo y Bonnie por teléfono para tratar de detener a Damon de seguir la voz. Es demasiado tarde que Damon fue atraído hacia la trampa del monstruo de la Armada. Bonnie envía a Enzo primero para ver si podría salvar a Damon, pero también Enzo es capturado. Actualmente, Bonnie está devastada porque Damon y Enzo están desaparecidos y ella está desesperadamente tratando de encontrar a Damon, junto con Enzo. Jeremy Gilbert :Artículo Principal: Damon y Jeremy thumb|Damon y Jeremy Jeremy es el nuevo compañero de cuarto de Damon y el hermano adoptivo más joven de Elena/primo biológico. Su relación es similar a la relación que Damon tiene con Alaric. Es complicado entre ellos, pero Damon es una figura paterna para Jeremy. A pesar de que Damon va por las cosas de la manera equivocada, Jeremy sabe que él significa bien y tiene buenas intenciones en ayudar a la gente y tratar de hacer lo correcto. Hay momentos en que Damon ha tratado a Jeremy como un hermano menor y es un mentor para él. Después de la muerte de Alaric, Damon entrena a Jeremy en cómo luchar y matar vampiros. Incluso hay momentos en que se protegen mutuamente. Damon hace todo lo posible para mantener a Jeremy vivo por el bien de Elena, ya que es la única familia que ha dejado y varias veces cuando Damon le ha dicho a Jeremy que lo mate, pero se niega a hacerlo, demostrando que se preocupan unos por otros. En la actualidad, han vuelto a los enemigos debido a la persona indiferente de Damon y que lo mantuvo como rehén y tuvo una mano en su muerte cercana. A partir de S6, Jeremy y Damon parecen reparar las cercas cautelosas después de su tiempo fuera del extremo profundo en S5. Damon le da a Jeremy pot como un "ir lejos" presente cuando supuestamente deja Mystic Falls para ir a la escuela de arte, pero es en realidad la caza de vampiros. Otros Relaciones *Stefan, Elena, y Damon (Antiguo Triangulo Amoroso) *Damon, Elena, y Alaric (Mejores Amigos) *Damon y Katherine (Ex-Novios/Enemigos) *Damon y Elizabeth (Amigos Cercanos/Antiguos Aliados) *Damon y Caroline (Ex-Novios/Amigos/Aliados) *Damon y Rose (Ex-Novios/Amigos Cercanos) *Stefan, Katherine, y Damon (Antiguos Triangulo Amoroso) *Damon y Klaus (Compañeros de Crimen/Conocidos) *Damon y Lexi (Conocidos) *Damon y Andie (Ex-Novios) *Damon y Enzo (Mejores Amigos/Antiguos Enemigos) *Damon y Matt (Aliados/Conocidos/Antiguos Enemigos) *John y Damon (Enemigos) *Damon y Isobel (Ex-Aventura/Enemigos) *Damon y Elijah (Conocidos) *Damon y Rebekah (Ex-Aventura/Conocidos) *Damon y Sage (Antiguos Amigos/Enemigos) *Damon y Kol (Enemigos) *Damon y Charlotte (Ex-Novios) *Damon y Meredith (Amigos/Antiguos Aliados) *Silas y Damon (Enemigos/Compañeros de Crimen) *Damon y Lily (Madre e Hijo/Enemigos) *Amara y Damon (Antiguos Aliados) *Damon y Aaron (Enemigos) *Damon y Kai (Antiguos Aliados/Enemigos) Apariciones A Darker Truth *''A Darker Truth (Part 1)'' (Material de Archivo/Solo Colmillos) *''A Darker Truth (Part 4)'' Temporada 1 *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Lost Girls'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Children of the Damned'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Let The Right One In'' *''Under Control'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Blood Brothers'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' Temporada 2 *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''Klaus'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Temporada 3 *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of the Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ghost World'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''1912'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Temporada 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View to a Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' Temporada 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''Original Sin'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' *''The Cell'' *''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside'' *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''No Exit'' *''Gone Girl'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil'' *''Man on Fire'' *''What Lies Beneath'' *''Promised Land'' *''Home'' Temporada 6 *''I'll Remember'' *''Yellow Ledbetter'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''Black Hole Sun'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' *''I Alone'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''Prayer For the Dying'' *''The Day I Tried To Live'' *''Stay'' *''Let Her Go'' *''The Downward Spiral'' *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''I Could Never Love Like That'' *''Because'' *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Temporada 7 *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Age of Innocence'' *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Live Through This'' *''Best Served Cold'' *''Mommie Dearest'' *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' *''Cold as Ice'' *''Hell Is Other People'' *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' *''Postcards from the Edge'' *''This Woman's Work'' *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' *''I Would for You'' *''Days of Future Past'' *''I Went to the Woods'' *''One Way or Another'' *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' *''Kill 'Em All'' *''Requiem for a Dream'' *''Gods and Monsters'' Temporada 8 *''Hello, Brother'' *''Today Will Be Different'' *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' *''An Eternity of Misery'' *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' *''Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell'' *''The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You'' *''We Have History Together'' *''The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch'' *''Nostalgia's a Bitch'' *''You Made a Choice to Be Good'' *''What Are You?'' *''The Lies Are Going To Catch Up With You'' *''It's Been a Hell of a Ride'' *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' *''I Was Feeling Epic'' }} Novelas :Artículo Principal: Damon Salvatore (novela) Al igual que con la serie, que inicialmente sirve como el principal antagonista hasta el tercer libro, donde se convierte en un anti-héroe. En los libros, él nace en Florencia, Italia y se describe como arrogante, encantador y seductor, pero se sabe para guardar su palabra. El retrato televisivo de Ian Somerhalder es fiel al guapo, hedonista de la creación de L.J. Smith. Damon ama la vida de los muertos vivientes y todo lo que ello conlleva, y nadie está seguro de si deben amarlo o odiarlo. Deja muchos corazones rotos en su estela, pero el corazón que Damon desea más es de Elena. Nombre *'Damon' es un nombre masculino de origen griego, del griego δαμαω (damao) que significa "domar" o "someter" *El nombre Damon es un nombre de bebé griego. En griego el significado del nombre Damon es: Suave. Domesticar. R. En la leyenda griega Damon era un amigo leal de Pythias. Portador famoso en tiempos modernos: Autor americano Damon Runyon. *'Salvatore' es de origen italiano y significa "salvador" Trivia Galería Referencias Navegación Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Familia Salvatore Categoría:Residentes de Mystic Falls Categoría:Personajes Resucitados Categoría:Vampiros Categoría:Personajes de TVD Temporada 1 Categoría:Personajes de TVD Temporada 2 Categoría:Personajes de TVD Temporada 3 Categoría:Personajes de TVD Temporada 4 Categoría:Personajes de TVD Temporada 5 Categoría:Personajes de TVD Temporada 6 Categoría:Personajes de TVD Temporada 7 Categoría:Personajes de TVD Temporada 8 Categoría:Supernatural